fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlene
Note: The following page is completely original. Both the film and graphic novel does not actually exist. Arlene is a 1999 traditional 2D animated film based off of the graphic novel of the same name. It is directed by Robert Nadal, the creator of ”Arlene” and it’s original novel, and Chris Savino, an animator and creator of the 2016 Nicktoon “The Loud House” Plot Prologue It all started in the outer regions of space. Two creatures who fled their home after it became completely destroyed went in search of planet with life to live. They went for Earth, but life on that planet was to risky for them to go. They decided to send their ship near there and protect the planet if there’s any instants of it turning into what’s become of their home. These 2 creatures were named Tiberius and Trevor. Tiberius is the brains and Trevor has fast reflexes. As they observed Earth from a distance, they used the time to do some plan off for the future. Trevor was still feeling guilty of him and Tiberius failing to save their home and he feared they’d fail to protect earth. Tiberius tells him it’s their calling to protect others. They can do this. It makes them wonder what’s happening down on Earth Story One night, out on an island called Tawaho, there was a town named DiamondVille. And outside the town, there was a hoard of farm animals providing the islands resources. And without warning, a Monsters came out to destroy and devour the animals. It managed to get half of the cows, sheep, horses, and pigs. When everyone over heard the carnage, they immediatly ran toward the farm to see what’s happening, just to find out almost half of the animals were annihilated. The monsters spit out the animals bones and heads for the castle. As it turns out, they were the only ones who heard all the carnage. So did Tiberius and Trevor. Tiberius and Trevor were startled to hear the carnage down there. Fearing that the monster would get the world, they had to find a way to destroy it. But they didn’t want to fight it in person, because they’d be exposed to the humans. And they couldn’t use their starships laser because it could possible destroy the island and possibly the planet. Tiberius had to think of an idea, and he decided to put his lifes work to action. He pulls out his blueprint for a creature he planned out for years. All he needed was some ingredients to create it. What’s worse is that he had to go to the planet Earth to get them because his home was destroyed. Tiberius has to be prepared for this. Trevor wish him good luck. If anything were to happen to Tiberius, Trevor would take over for him. Tiberius thanks him and sets off for Earth The citizens of DiamondVille come to consult the king. The kings servents, the Drogan block of the citizens for it was the King and his assistant’s dinner time. The mayor tries to explain the monster that attacked the farm animals, saying it headed for the castle. The Drogan guard is baffled and insulting, not believing his word, saying there was no monster in this castle. They describe it, but they still don’t believe him. The king of the island, Kyle K. Kragles, and his right-hand man/majordomo, Deacon, overheard the conversation and granted them access. They explain the crisis, and the king seems intrigued. He pointed at his pet Octopus and asked if it looked like that. They said it look exactly like that, except it was 20 times bigger and...evil. He explains it ain’t some monster, it’s just his pet. Deacon says it only eats Veggies and Fish. Wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it was on the end of a fish hook. They go back to their dinner and orders the citizens to leave the room. Then a little girl comes in and tries to get contact with Kyle, wanting to know if the octopus turned into the monster. Kyle stops her before she can ask, but she still tries. She’s later left off with a warning saying he’ll release his toughest man, or in this case, creature, Ripjaw. Kyle sends him in to show himself off. Seeing Ripjaw, she backs away going back with the group. In the first tower, 3 watchdog Drogans we’re watching for any sense of trouble, but they try not to be audible or they’d be in trouble. They eventually discovered a pod landing on the island and they started to startle in place. They calmed down and decided to go out and find the one from the pod. They head out and remained quiet so they don’t blow their cover. The eventually found Tiberius, and they followed him to see what he was doing. After he gotten all the ingredients to create the creature, the Drogans found out what he was doing. They pulled out a tranquilizer pistol and tranqualized him. The Drogan then tok Tiberius to the castle and he dissappeared before he can finish the creature Back at the starship, the radar marks Tiberius as unconscious or even dead. Trevor is baffled and saddened to see his long time friend gone. He decides to avenge him and finish the plan. He tries to track down the ingredients for the creature, seeing if Tiberius dropped it when he was caught. Finding them, he shoots them with the Gravity Puller and brings the ingredients to the ship. He then prepares for the DNA transformation. Once completed, he sets targets for the island of Tawaho, and launches the capsule himself toward the island. However, the DNA might have gone a defect as the capsule had no heat shield and re-entry caused a slight damage to the DNA. What kind of damage? We’ll see. Back in Tawaho, it was a dark and stormy day. The citizens of DiamondVille came to the legendary architecture known as “The Angel Heart”, an talking ancient statue that sees the past, present, and future. They approach it to find answers, What happened, How did the giant Cephalopod get here, What’s gonna happen to the island, and who can stop this monster. The Angel Heart looks to the event, saying “The monster is here, a creature of 8 appendages and thirst for blood, and this island is in brave danger”. It says that the creature was summoned by the king himself. As it turns out, Kyle was eavesdropping and realized his cover was blown. He calls Ripjaw and 2 other Drogans to pull out the Robo-Drogan. The little girl comes up and asks what will become of the island and can they do anything to stop it. The Heart responds “Life here won’t be as good and easy as you’ll all hope. There is simply nothing you can do”. The citizens are startled and traumatized in fear. The girl’s 2 best friends came up and ask if there is anyone who can save us. The Heart responds, “There is one hope. 2 men named Tiberius and Trevor have the one thing they can use to stop it.” The citizens are relieved and full of hope. Kyle, Ripjaw, and the Drogans barge out of nowhere with the Robo-Drogan. Kyle speaks out saying that there ain’t no such thing as Tiberius and Trevor. They don’t exist, they’re myths, half-truths, lies. Everyone is baffled by his statement, not knowing who was telling the truth. The Heart responds that they are real. But, Kyle is still refuses to believe in them. The little girl comes up and explains who they are. But, before the Heart can respond, 2 flashes of light was spotted. Those were 2 of the rockets. One of them crashlands upon a cliffside, and the other one had someone flying out of the rocket, and the rocket lands into the ocean, and Trevor crashed onto the ground like an anvil. He heads for the other rocket to release the creature. The citizens of DiamondVille, Kyle, Ripjaw, and the Robo-Drogan try to head for where the first rocket crashed. Cast Narrated by James Earl Jones Main Cast Brittany Murphy as Arlene, a creature created by Tiberius and Trevor that may look harmless, but is very powerful Andrea Libman as The Little Girl Will Ferrell as Kyle, the king of the island of Tawaho and leader of the Drogan Race Robert Nadal as Ripjaw, Kyle’s best friend and the sharpest of the sharpies Robin Williams as Tiberius, a scientist and intelligent creature who created Arlene Hugh Jackman as Trevor, a creature of precise reflexes and fast thinking and Tiberius best friend Robert Nadal as The Giant Cephalopod, the monster that killed and ate the farm animals Minor Cast Frank Welker as The Angel Heart, a psychic statue with an active heart on top Robert Nadal as Robo-Drogan, a giant mechanical representation of a Drogan Music The film was originally proposed to be a musical, but Robert declined the idea because he thought it would contradict the thought of Arlene. However, the film has 3 different songs from the opening and credits. Thes’s songs include “The Arlene Theme” composed by John Williams, “Sing it Loud” performed by Brittany Murphy, and “Off to see the World” performed by Michael Jackson. Release The film was originally supposed to be release in April 7 1999, but was pushed back after Robert added more pages to his graphic novel to make it seem less rushed. The film premiered in New York City on July 12 1999 at El Capitan Theatre The film was released in theaters worldwide on July 15 1999. The film was actually accompanied with the Jimmy Neutron pilot episode, Runaway Rocketboy, making it the third and last Nicktoon pilot to be released alongside a theatrical movie Marketing Arlene was very favorable among the marketing buisness since the original novel’s publishing. In February 1999 to August 1999, Paramount Parks promoted the film with the “Arlene Admiration” event, where young kids get to meet Arlene. In June 1999, McDonalds Happy Meals featured 7 different ”Arlene” toys. In November 1999, Arlene began merchandising toys, plushes, video games, and board games. In 2000, Arlene became a walk around character at Universal Studios Florida, and at some occasions, she would be seen in the audience during Double Dare 2000 in Nickelodeon Studios before it’s closure. She eventually made it into the Nickelodeon Family Suites in 2005. Reception Trivia *This is the first project Nickelodeon worked on with their partnership with Robert Graphic Novels *This is the second Nickelodeon theatrical animated film **The first being of course “The Rugrats Movie” **Arlene is also the first theatrical animated Non-Nicktoon movie *This is the first theatrical animated film Chris Savino directed *This is one of John Williams fewer animated films he composed the music in. **His most famous composition in the film is “The Arlene Theme” Category:Movies Category:1999 Category:Animated movies Category:Nickelodeon